A goodbye, I love you letter
by SonnyButterflyxx1
Summary: I never wanted to say good bye, I thought I would always be by your side.  Funny how things never go as planned.No matter what, I'm right there with you.I love you. Fred.


**Please Read!**

**I know so many people have done this story, but I myself wanted to have a swing at it. WARNING: if you have not read or seen Deathly Hallows, there are spoilers init…okay more like one but still.**

**Like many Fred's death left a HUGE mark on many people. You have no idea ( though I'm sure you do) how hard this was for me. Fred and George were always my favorites and J.K Rowling killing Fred made me really depressed.**

**I do hope you enjoy!**

It's been days. But you need to face it. You need to be strong, not only for your family, but for yourself, for Fred.

The door looks unfamiliar. No sounds are emanating from it with unmagical curses flying like crazy after words, and no harmful tricks and gadgets are being set off. Nothingness is all that's there.

You place a shaking hand on the door knob and twist to the right, the loud crack sounds like it always did when the door was open, and you step in closing it behind you.

The smell of the room is familiar, the smell of exploding powder and socks with a hint of Weasley.

You look around not knowing why you're so scared. This room is your own little paradise, a place where the imagination ran free and spirits soared, your home upstairs away from home.

You turn your gaze to the beds and sigh. Just how you two left them, un- made and pressed up against each other, nothing's changed .You walk over to your twin's bed and sit. You place a long pale slim hand underneath his pillow and pull out a note you had left incase you didn't make it out of the war alive, but you did, and he didn't. Something you could bury with him you suppose, not that it matters anymore, he'll never have to read it.

Standing once again you place the note on your desk, and looking up you come face to face with your reflection. The shock hits you, and hits you hard. The tears you were fighting so hard to not let show came out in one big cry. You had a right mind to punch the mirror and smash it, just like the sight of Fred broke your heart, but you don't because you've never raised your hand and him, and you never will.

Instead you let the tears flow, staining your cheeks making them red from how hard you're rubbing them to wipe the betrayals away. The pain is your chest is mind boggling but you take it; you need to feel something, even if it means pain.

Minutes pass and you're turning into a hopeless wreck, you don't fight the urge to lay on yours and Fred's bed and stuff your fists into the pillows, crushing them into massive bear hugs, and needed ones at that.

Then you feel it. Parchment.

Your widen eyes was enough to stop the cry's as you pull a once neat and crisp envelope out, an envelope you crushed nearly to death unknowingly.

You stare at the crumpled sheet completely amazed, _George_ written so neatly on the front. He thought of the same thing you did.

Your heart pounds loudly in your chest as you rip the envelope off and straighten out the letter as best as you can to reads it's words.

_To my Dear Saint Gerogie boy,_

The tears start up again, you mentally plan to read the note slowly, to soak it all in. But you know that'll never happen. You'll eat it up and devour it, and if it means having to regurgitate it so you can read it again, so be it.

_If you're reading this, it could mean one of two things_

_We're having a very ,very sentimental moment and I showed you this letter or_

_I'm… dead._

_Now, knowing what sort of battle were getting ourselves into, I'd bet heavily on option two, and if by some tragic misfortune I'm right…I don't and wouldn't really know what to say to that…_

_But down to business, George as my twin you knew everything about me. You knew what I was going to say, you had the same thought process and you even wore the same clothes I did. You're my brother, my pal, my thing two and best friend._

_But as the battle grew closer I noticed some differences to us; that your half an inch taller, there are three freckles in your right eye and I only have two, you double knot your laces and I have a slight chip in my bottom front left tooth. Funny how no one saw these differences before, it would have prevented a lot of name confusion._

_I know death is something that's very hard to take, and I can't even begin to know how you feel right now. But what I need you to do is to push past the mourning and be George again. I want to you to crack jokes and apparate in the house for kicks, and most importantly I want you to laugh your ass off like we used to._

_I want everybody to remember the good and the bad about me. I want you to tell stories about our adventures and make me sound as BAMF as I was in real life. I want you to tell Charlie that we used his tooth brush to clean the toilet…on more than one occasion and Ginny that we were the ones who hung her boyfriend by his toes to the roof, not Bill. Oh! And tell everyone about the time we locked Malfoy in a coffin during a trip to HoneyDukes, and how it took six professors an hour to get him out, the git deserved it anyway._

_Do you remember George the little 'theme' I guess you could say we made up for ourselves during seventh year?_

_Elite pranksters_

_Harry Thankers_

_Gryffindor beaters_

_Triwizard tournament cheaters_

_ Red hair_

_Troublesome pair_

_Candy makers_

_Rule breakers_

_Snape haters_

_Quidditch players_

_Gred and Forge_

_Fred and George_

_Good times eh? How about teaching it to your offspring's? Oooo how about you paint it on the wall! In an ecstatic blue! Mum'll love it!_

_Speaking of offspring's, get yourself a girl mate! A real gal, someone I'd approve of, but then again if you like her there's a 99.9% chance I'd like her too. But once you find yourself a special little lady, treat her right, be a gentlemen and work the ole Weasley charm! Get married, have kids and live happily ever after, because if you don't I'll haunt your sorry ass a beat the living shit out of you._

_As your twin my job is to tell you my secrets and fears, to have your back, and to bandage your arm when I blow half it up in a horrible experiment gone wrong._

_But I haven't told you everything, we weren't the most sentimental people in the world, but it wouldn't of hurt for us to tell each other once in a while that we cared for one another and that we love each other, because sometimes knowing that we're loved isn't enough, we need to hear it be said._

_So I guess what I'm saying…or in this case writing, is that I love you Gerogie and I always have and always will. I'll keep a good eye out for you._

_Also don't think of my death as death. Think of it as our next great adventure! I'll just be here waiting for you to come and join me._

_If you wouldn't mind, could you tell the family somethings for me? Oh why bother asking you'll be a good boy and do it. Won't ya?_

_Mum, your strength and love knows no bounds. You were strong when we needed you to be and you always knew when to knock some sense into us or to laugh at our jokes. I love you Mum and I'll certainly miss you and you're cooking!_

_Dad, your quirkiness was always something I loved about you. You supported me and George in everything we did, even if it wasn't always right. Your tough and an all around swell old man. I'll miss you and I love you._

_Bill and Charlie, my big bros. It's been a ball hasn't it? Even though half the time you guys found me and George to be annoying little prats you two always took the time to teach us the crucial and simple pleasures in life. To stop and take in our surroundings, and how to tie our shoes. I love you guys, stay strong._

_Ginny, oh my dear baby sister, so fragile and precious but can kick the ass out of someone five times bigger than her, what a gal. Ginny I love you so much and I want you to live a happy life and to be strong. Harry's a cool guy and I approve, remember if you ever need to talk, I'm one whisper away. Lots of love._

_Ron, man up and ask Hermoine out already before someone does it first- after all she __**is**__ very pretty. Despite the fact we used you as our Wheezes tester a lot, I want you to know we appreciated your help and the laughs it gave me. When you Harry and Hermoine went off to find those Horcruxes I never felt so worried, worried that you wouldn't come home. But you did and I was never so happy. I love you Ron and I'll miss you._

_Harry and Hermione, what can I say. You two have made my life so much fun-well more fun than it already was. Harry without you giving me and Gerogie your tournament winnings we would never of been able to reach our dream and spread joy to thousands of people, and now that you've killed old Voldemort we can all feel safe and joyous again-oh and take care of Ginny for me will ya? Thanks mate. Hermione, if you hadn't doubted mine and Georgie's genius we most likely wouldn't of done all the crazy thing we did, meaning we wouldn't of had nearly as many WWW products. Your brains and school note's have helped us a lot and I thank you. Oh and I've never told you this before but George and I always thought you were very, very pretty- what? Don't look at poor George that way it's true!_

_George I may be dead but I want you to know that'll always be with you. I live within you and if you ever need me just look in a mirror or give me a call, I'm always around. Times will be rough, but I know you'll be stronger after this mess all blows over. Cry, laugh, dance, sing, and stomp on my grave if it helps…actually don't, it'd be awkward for everyone._

_I know that's there's something's you never told me, hey we all have our secrets, right? But I want you to know, that I knew, that you loved me as well. I died knowing I was loved and it gave me strength to fight. George I went into this battle scared shitless but the love I knew I had gave me all that I needed. I love you so._

_My time here as been swell, a real party. Sure it would have been nice if it was longer, but I guess it was just my time to go. But hey! Just think, I'll get to see Dumbledore…what a guy. Like I said before I'll be up here watching your life( so don't make it boring) and I'll be waiting for you to join me, and you better be a freaking old man next time I see you, hey who knows, maybe you and I will be the same age again! _

_I guess this is it George._

_I never wanted to say good bye, I thought I would always be by your side._

_Funny how things never go as planned._

_No matter what, I'm right there with you._

_I love you._

_Your partner in crime,_

_Fred._

Continuous tears run down your freckled cheeks. You kiss the letter and fold it neatly and place it along side your own note so you can read it again when you calm down.

Reading the note…you don't know what you felt. I bit of happiness with sorrow and maybe even anger?

But all that doesn't matter, you think as a smile cracks through your dark tears.

You laugh as the tears keep coming. He died knowing you loved him, that's all you wanted. For him to know that you cared and that you loved him, and that he loved you.

You sit looking like a heap of clothing on the floor. Your blue Weasley Jumper is bloody, and bears darks ash stains, you smell of debris. A gash on your neck is yet to be cleaned out. Staring out the window you realize that night had fallen and you yourself were falling in and out of sleep. The pain you feel in your head from all the crying was annoying, your wand was to far away for you to accio anything to take care of it, and sadly the force wasn't real.

A whisper tickles your ear and leaves it ringing.

You knew the voice and smile.

True to his word.

He would always be right there.  
>You whisper back falling back into your slumber,<p>

"I love you too."

A walk never felt so long, and never with pressure like this. Eyes of everyone you love are watching you. All dressed in black sitting all together, tears in the eyes and on their cheeks.

At the podium you sigh and take a look down. And there you see him. His once blazing red hair is faded, his freckles standing out against his pale white face. He looks peaceful, and it makes you wanna cry.

You don't say anything for awhile. It's understandable. Your family expects it. You watch Fred's unmoving body, you only ever saw him this still when he was asleep, but even he tossed n' turned once, while in a deep slumber.

You didn't prepare a speech; you and Fred were the kings of making things up on the spot, winging it. And that's just it you _and Fred_ were the kings. But now it's just you, and you don't think you can talk without bawling like a baby.

You look up and away from your brother and look past your family into the distance. You fix your gaze upon the big oak tree at the top of your and Fred's hill, you squint and cock your head to the side, and then you see him, as clear as day. Leaning up against the tree, arms folded and wearing his Weasley Jumper, the one that matched yours, the one he wore in the battle. He's watching you and he waves a grin on his face, he looks brand new, the only difference is a pair of large wings sprouting from behind his shoulder blades.

A matching grin breaks out on you face. You look down over your friends and family, and you begin to talk.

**?**

**What did you think?**

**Please let me know! Anything would be wonderful! I'd love to be able to improve in any way shape or form and nice comments are always welcomed!**

**The Fred and George poem **_**ISN'T**_** mine.**

**It belongs to ****.com/**** on DeviantART!**

**Go and check her out and honestly check the entire website! It's AMAZING!**

**Songs I listened to while typing/ helped inspire my story:**

**If I die young- The Band Perry**

**Shattered-Trading Yesterday**

**Where we belong- Thriving Ivory**

**Lots of love,**

**Cassie**


End file.
